A three-dimensional object can be rendered. Rendering a three-dimensional object can include generating a model (e.g., graphical, mathematical, etc.) of the object. An object model of the three-dimensional object can be generated utilizing a halftoning method. Halftoning can include simulating various continuous tones using a limited amount of tone elements (e.g., binary, a range of tones that is limited in comparison to a set of input continuous tones, etc.). For example, an image of an object can have a large range of continuous tones associated therewith. However, an image rendering device can have significantly fewer tones available for rendering the image. For example, a printer can be limited to a binary tone for rendering the image (e.g., fire a dot or not). In a printer, halftoning can convert continuous tone data such as a printing fluid quantity into dots that can be printed on a page.
Additive manufacturing can use a mechanism to successively deposit a material to build up a three-dimensional (3-D) object. 3-D printing can be one such mechanism of additive manufacture. 3-D printed objects can be additively manufactured based on a three-dimensional object model.